Kayo Komura
Kayo Komura (湖村 花夜) is one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance She is a fair-skinned girl with short purple hair and golden eyes. The clothes she has worn in the series are limited to her school uniform which is composed of a black coat, white shirt inside, pale pink tie, light gray skirt, black stockings and white shoes. Her emblem when using her stick is the sun. When using her stick, her hair gets lighter at the ends. History She is a girl who had a difficult life. At first she was very happy, affectionate with her family and friends. But after her father murdered 3 boys to avenge her younger sister, Airi Komura. After arriving in high school, her life changed. The environment is more hostile, her classmates began to bully her by taunting her about her father being a murderer and treating her like a dog, her mother was hospitalized, her father is in jail, for which she entered a state of depression when she was left alone and without family support. Personality She is a girl who is sad and silent. She does not fight back when Melissa Maina Mitsushiro and the others bully her, though she admitted to Takuma that she wants to kill them but doesn't want to be like her father. As the story progresses, it was shown that she smiles thanks to Sakura Sakaki. She is also worried easily as Sakura risked of going to Kichiro's basement, which Kayo said that that was reckless. Ability Copy She can copy other stick powers via compact when she interacts with any magical girl. Although it has a limitation of only having space for 10 copies of sticks. Currently, she has completed the 10 spaces available to copy sticks. However, she can only use their abilities once. When she uses her stick, her hair changes color and blood flows from her mouth. Below, a detailed list with all the information known so far of the sticks copied: It should be noted that there is an eleventh stick, which does not appear in the spaces of Kayo's original stick but was used by her at a time of importance in the series. She also used Alice's rewind but it is not known what ability it replaced. Trivia * The word "Kayo" translates to "Wonder" while "Komura" translates to "Calf". * She was given a stick and the Slaughter Note by Nana. * She made her debut anime appearance on Episode 6, although it was a cameo. She was one of the many people shown in the photographs. * She and Aya Asagiri have similar traits: ** They both have a male character caring for them. Hinomoto for Aya and Takuma for Kayo. ** They are both the main protagonists of each story. ** They both made a friend who they became closer as the story progresses. Tsuyuno for Aya and Sakura for Kayo. ** They both experienced an almost raping scene. Aya was the victim of the almost raping scene while Kayo's friend Takuma, was the victim of the almost raping scene. They also both have someone save them which turns out to be their closest friend in the future, Tsuyuno for Aya and Sakura for Kayo. * In Chapter 84, she used Alice's stick to save the other Magical Girls but it is not known what ability it replaced. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site